


“You keep me warm.”

by midnightshon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: It was the weekend. Seungwan was stuck taking care of a sick Bae Joohyun.





	“You keep me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt screams ‘wenrene’ and ‘fluff’. I just had to do it. (Read: There’s not much plot in there, none at all, really. I just needed to get this fluff out of my system.)

She placed the bowl of porridge on the bedside table, careful not to make too much noise and wake Joohyun. She then sat herself on an armchair, leaned back, wondering if it’s enough distance to watch a person sleeping without looking like a creep.

Joohyun had called her earlier that morning, the trace of flu heavy in her voice, and said she needed to take a raincheck on their dinner that night. “Why is this making me feel like a needy and possessive girlfriend,” Seungwan had pointed out. “You’re sick. No way in hell we’re still going.”

Joohyun had laughed in between coughs, sniffing.

“Hold still, I’m coming over,” said Seungwan.

“Like my head won’t be spinning if I get out of bed.”

Seungwan arrived half an hour later to a sleeping Joohyun and a messy apartment. She managed to clean up a bit, put Joohyun’s dirty laundry in the washing machine, while her porridge was cooking. Now she waited.

Her girlfriend looked somewhat pitiful sleeping with her mouth slightly agape, breathing through it because her nose was all clogged up. She reached over and pushed aside a strand of hair from Joohyun’s forehead, relieved the skin wasn’t hot under her touch. Joohyun hadn’t picked up the fever. Yet. Seungwan frowned. Maybe she should wake her up now, get her to eat the porridge and some medicine before it worsened.

As if on cue, Joohyun’s eyes fluttered open, her lips spread into a smile when she noticed Seungwan’s presence in the room. “How long have you been here?” she asked.

“Watching you sleep?”

“In my apartment, you creep.” She rubbed her eyes, stretched a little while stifling a yawn with her other hand. “I was meaning to wait, but then I remembered you had the spare key. What time is it?”

“Relax. It’s only a little over an hour since you called. You need to eat,” she said, nodding to the bowl by Joohyun’s bedside table. “I’m gonna get you some water and medicine.”

When she came back, Joohyun had pulled herself into a sitting position and had a spoonful of porridge close to her lips. The grimace that painted her expression told Seungwan it was no fun breakfast time. It must taste bland to her sick tongue, but if she wasn’t enjoying it, Joohyun hadn’t expressed it. She knew she needed to finish that so she could eat her medicine. Always the logical one. Seungwan found that endearing every time.

“So, how exactly did you catch a cold?” Seungwan began conversely. “You were fine the last time we talked yesterday.”

“Somebody forgot to wear their mask or something. I don’t know.” Joohyun shrugged. “Next thing I knew, I felt my throat itching. Then I woke up with a stuffy nose.”

Seungwan took the empty bowl from Joohyun’s hand and handed her a glass of water. Joohyun obediently took a sip, accepted the cold medicine, and swallowed it. “Do you want me to increase the heater?” she offered. “Is it warm enough?”

“It’s funny you should ask,” replied Joohyun, patting the empty spot on her bed. “Come here.”

“And allow you to pass the cold?”

Joohyun mirrored her frown. “She asked without considering the possibility that she’d been contaminated from the moment she stepped into the apartment.”

“Fair point. Just don’t sneeze in my face,” she added before rounding the bed and climbed in next to Joohyun. Without thinking, Seungwan took her hands and held them between her palms as Joohyun lay back down. They were cold, and she opted to hold each in one hand, intertwining theirs together to warm them up. She brought one hand up and press Joohyun’s palm to her cheek, feeling the cold seep into her skin.

“You’re like a walking heater,” Joohyun remarked, smiling at her action.

“Wasn’t that why you chose to date me?”

“Yeah. A personal heater I could summon anytime? Couldn’t pass up the offer, really.”

“Lovely.”

Joohyun laughed at that, sniffing at the end. “I suppose I’ll really pass you the cold if I kiss you now?” she pondered, her smile brightened, blinding almost. She might be sick, had a stuffy nose, and red, watery eyes, but that smile still made Seungwan gasp a little. (They’d been together for a couple of years now, but Seungwan would never get used to that smile, no matter how often or close she’d seen it.)

“Tempting,” Seungwan said, mustering her utmost serious expression, “but seeing how miserable you are right now, I don’t think it’s worth it.”

“Then stop being so cute and kissable.”

Seungwan pursed her lips, chewing back her smile, amused that Joohyun was calling her cute when she was the one with a frown and a permanent pout on her lips.

“It’s getting longer.”

“Hm?”

Joohyun wriggled her hand free from Seungwan’s hold, and slid it behind her neck. “Are you going to cut it again?” she asked, tugging on Seungwan’s hair.

“What do you think?”

“Grow it,” she answered without missing a beat, now busy playing with Seungwan’s hair, ruffling it, massaging the scalp, “so I can leave marks.”

“No hickeys.” Seungwan frowned. “We’ve talked about it.”

“Only where people can see it.” Joohyun pulled herself closer. That wicked smile seemed permanent on her lips. “That’s why you should grow your hair so you can hide them.”

“You know, this kind of talk is making me think the kiss is definitely worth the cold.”

“Yeah? Tempted yet? I’m obviously trying to get you sick, too, so we can be miserable—” Joohyun stifled a yawn “—together.” She blinked back the tears that followed. “I guess the medicine is finally kicking in.”

“Good. You need to rest.”

Joohyun groaned. “Just when I was about to get my girlfriend to grow her hair.”

Seungan leaned in, pressed her lips to Joohyun’s forehead. “Sleep well. I’ll wake you later for lunch, OK?”

\--------


End file.
